Dreaming One Half
by Pup-Ashbless
Summary: Lenalee and Allen sharing the same dream. Inspired by canon, but is truly random crack.


**Title:** Dreaming One Half

**Author:** Pup-Ashbless

**Fandom:** D Gray Man

**Disclaimer**: Hoshino is the creator and owner of the official franchise.

**Summary**: Lenalee and Allen sharing the same dream. Inspired by canon but is very random crack.

**Warnings:** OOC ness.

Uh yeah, I was working on another story, but this one popped into my head and it just wouldn't give me peace. Basically a crack story about Lenalee and Allen sharing their dreams.

* * *

_Allen was doing great; he was practically flying high in the sky, in fact he was flying. Not on his own, no, but in a special freshly made – never been tested before – Kumorin awesome eagle millennium one. It was a fantastic machine made from the imaginative and brilliant mind of Bak Chan (Komui came and –unfortunately or not, depending on viewpoints – made a few adjustments to the name, interior, and outward design to match one of his robotic children in some twisted Chinese bird robot mix with a strange hairdo)._

_Allen wasn't just a passenger though; he was the pilot, specially asked by Komui to test drive the new automobile across the world for however long it took them to run out of gas._

_The smoke that had been steaming out of the front and right wing finally began to whittled as the flying contraption began to dip down to the deep blue sea where no land in sight was made (which wouldn't matter, Bak had his machine stolen from him before he could either figure or explain how to land the dang thing without it and everyone inside it going out in a blaze of glory.)_

"_Well," Allen chirped in a nonchalant manner as he stiffly got up from his seat to face the others. "I guess twenty hours was all we had."_

_The others smiled in approval – with the exception of Kanda who looked more like he was snarling, but everyone told themselves that no one could tell the difference – for whatever it was they were supposed to be approved of._

_Though it's highly likely they all forgot by this point._

_Not to mention why they're all about a thousand feet up in the sky instead of doing their jobs, but nothing really mattered when you're airborne and haven't had a snack or bathroom break for almost a day inside a cramp airborne room that did nothing but bump and haphazardly move in zig zag formations that suddenly began to fall into a downward spiral of inevitable watery death._

_It was so surreal they just felt as enchanted as one having an out of body experience._

_Which was probably what suddenly made them somewhat motivated enough to rouse their awkwardly positioned sleeping legs to stand up and grab a parachute (another invention made by the awesome Bak that, unlike its automobile partner, avoided capture by evidence of it's The Great Bak Chan's Awesome Prevails painted across each of them) so just feeling like those out of body people was the most close they came to them without being one of them._

_Lavi gave a groan as he all but fell out of the plane as Kanda gave a out of character but unenthusiastic whoop and sigh as he hopped out of the plane with a roll of his eyes holding the parachute that Lavi had forgotten while having strapped his own to his back awhile ago._

_Marie jumped after in a more professional manner (Allen hoped his blind ness wouldn't make it hard to find the pull to open the parachute) as the Generals one by one fearlessly boarded off the burning machine. _

_Chaoji gave a prayer to Anita as he sky rocketed out into the endless sky with a courageous battle cry as Bookman followed in a much more calm and curious manner, no doubt memorizing every detail of this moment. _

_Lenalee calmly helped Krory figure out how to put his on while Link helped Timothy by securing the straps to fit the child better before both were more or less pushed out by Allen._

_Timcanpy gave a wave of his little arm as he held a chocolate bar in the other and bounced out with his own custom made tiny parachute._

_Link followed after with notebook and pen in hand describing the damages and costs this would all end up having and no doubt how Komui should be held responsible for wasting everyone's time and money for a pet project that wasn't even his._

_The poor fool, Lenalee would think, she kind of admired The young Inspector's stubborn refusal to believe it was impossible to give conviction to her Brother so he would see the error of his ways when better men and woman have failed already a dozen times over._

_Miranda was all that was left besides Allen and Lenalee._

"_What's wrong Miss Miranda?" Allen asked the more sullen then usual woman._

"_I never got a parachute." Was all she stated with a tired sigh as though she were more upset at herself for just not having one rather than the inevitable death lacking one would cause her._

"_I'm sorry." She stated feeling rather useless._

_Allen gave a good natured shrug and slung his parachute off his shoulder so Lenalee could strap it securely to Miranda's back._

"_I'm sorry." Miranda sobbed, feeling even more useless as she repeated the line over and over again after Allen had walked her over to the opened door so she could fall and fall and hopefully remember how to open the parachute to save her life – or not suddenly feel she deserved to die some tragic untimely death for not having the parachute Komui never gave her._

"_What about you?" Lenalee asked after watching Miranda and the others turn into a speck. _

_Allen put the captain hat that Komui gave him and smiled cheekily as one of those brave heroes in the epic plays do._

"_I'm sure everything will be fine if we just believe we'll all turn out okay."_

"…_Really?"_

_Allen shrugged, "Either that or say this was far from the dumbest thing I've ever let someone convince me to do without pay."_

_And then an explosion knocked Lenalee out into the air as she unleashed her parachute open to watch the flying machine go down in a true fiery blaze with both mechanical parts and human limbs burning and flying all over the place as the crash into the dark ocean was heard all around._

_Lenalee watched this all rather thoughtfully with a peculiar expression as she floated slowly down to the shark infested waters in an almost sleep lulling swaying motion._

_Her last thoughts were, Wow…Allen's kind of dumb, to, I'm so kicking my Brother into the next millennium if I get back alive…._

_Then it all ended in darkness._

~~~*

"…"

"Can you really blame me after everything your Brother's creations have put me through?"

"No," Lenalee admitted "I guess not."

Satisfied, Allen turned to look at the Dango in front of him.

"Allen…"

"Yes Lenalee?"

"Why didn't you just take my parachute when I could fly with Dark Boots?"

Allen pondered on that, maybe he was to busy being freaked out by the burning and inevitable death he was facing and trying to act cool in front of everyone.

"I guess I had more trying thoughts on my mind."

Lenalee sighed as if she couldn't even bring herself to ask what as no doubt it would just want to make her smack him or face palm her face in dismay.

"Allen."

"Yeah?"

"You are never allowed near any invention my brother has had alone time with, understood."

"Yes."

Then Allen ate his Dango as Link, once again, just looked too confused to involve himself in the conversation and therefore was content to be ignored.

* * *

**Notes***

That was terribly random. I think the strangest things when thinking about airplanes.


End file.
